forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Laeral Silverhand
| home = Rhymanthiin, High Moor Waterdeep, Sword Coast North | gender = Female | race = Human Chosen of Mystra | patron deity = Mystra | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | rules = | alignment = Chaotic good | dob = 765 | source = City of Splendors: Waterdeep | page = 25 }} Laeral Silverhand was known as the Lady Mage of Waterdeep. Together with her partner Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun they lead the Moonstars, a dissident faction of the Harpers, which sought to arrange the destiny of the cities and nation of the North. Appearance Like all of the Seven Sisters, Laeral was enchantingly beautiful. She was roughly six feet tall, thin and had long silver hair which she kept out of her face with a silver circlet. Large, emerald green eyes completed her gorgeous features and she was liable to blush profusely when paid an honest compliment on her appearance. She was equally comfortable wearing leathers, roughspun, the latest and most extravagant fashions or even nothing at all. Biography After their mother died, Laeral, Dove and Storm were placed into the care of Elminster until they came of age. When her sisters left the Old Sage, Laeral elected to stay with him as his apprentice. When she had finished her studies, she left to join the Harpers. Laeral left the Harpers early and, at the age of 41, Laeral was a self-styled queen, ruling the realm of Stornanter from Port Llast. Many later sages suspected that Laeral named herself after this queen, not realizing that it was actually her. It was at this time that Laeral also attempted to rebuild and resettle the ruins of Illusk. Before she did so, she explored the Host Tower of the Arcane where she encountered several liches who were members of the Grand Cabal, rulers over Illusk from centuries before. She sealed the liches inside the tower with magic before continuing with her other works. Barely ten years into her reign, Laeral's court mage, Malek Aldhanek, with whom she had worked very closely, was apparently assassinated in a plot involving other nobles. Realizing too late that she was in love with Malek, Laeral quit her court and spent twenty five years wandering Stornanter. In truth, Malek was not dead - he never existed - and was actually Khelben Arunsun in disguise. Khelben faked his death to deal with a dire prophecy he had discovered in the works of Alaundo. During this period of wandering, Laeral came into conflict with Slarkrethel in 834 DR and although the great kraken was driven off, he managed to steal Laeral's magical throne, which she had crafted with Malek. Her activities attracted the attention of her sister Syluné who desired to rule over the same region and the two were drawn (some say manipulated) into spellbattle in 841 DR. Having grown up separately, neither recognized the other so before they destroyed each other, Mystra felt obliged to manifest herself before the two and explain their heritage, offering them both the mantle of Chosen. They accepted and journeyed together for a time, under the guidance of Azuth. Under an assumed name, Laeral eventually established herself as a hard-drinking and fearless adventurer, coming to lead an adventuring band known as The Nine. In 1337 DR, Laeral along with The Nine discovered the ancient netherese artifact known as the Crown of Horns in Yûlash. The Crown was actually planted for her to find by the netherese lich Aumvor The Undying, who wished to use the Crown to influence her to marry him. The plot failed when Laeral donned the headpiece and the Crown's powers conflicted with Laeral's spellfire and drove her into madness. Twenty years later, in 1357 DR, Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun traveled to the stronghold of The Nine in the High Forest, freed Laerel Silverhand from the Crown of Horns, the malign intelligence contained within and her madness. Laeral returned with him to Waterdeep for more healing, and after that, they were inseparable. She was referred to as Lady Arunsun , though they were never married. The mysterious circumstances surrounding Laeral and Khelben's meeting and subsequent partnership led some to believe that Laeral was enslaved to Khelben against her will. Laeral never denied this, instead preferring to let those who wished Khelben harm seek her out as an ally against him. In the Year of Lightning Storms (1374), Laeral was pregnant with her son Krehlan Arunsun, the future Blackstaff, whom she conceived from Khelben shortly before his death. Laeral wrote "Lifelong with Regrets" in the Year of the Wrathful Eye (1391 DR). Thereafter, she and her sister Alustriel hid among the monks of Candlekeep to prepare the destruction of the wards so that no one could use them to get control over the Weave. In 1487 DR, Larloch foiled their plans and absorbed the wards. Shortly thereafter, Laeral, Alustriel, Elminster and the Srinshee prevented Larloch's ascension to godhood. Laeral is still a chosen of the restored Mystra. Personality Laeral was incredibly organized - it was the only way she could manage to fit all of her activities into a single day. She was very friendly and accommodating, leading to almost everyone who met her considering her a true friend (even the stuffy/haughty nobles of Waterdeep). She was also proactive, to the extent that certain waterdhavians would stage calamitous events so that she would keep tabs on persons of interest for them without their needing to ask for her help or involve themselves directly. Having been in thrall to the Crown of Horns and forced to commit heinous acts by it, she felt that she understood the nature of evil folk better than most and often acted as a go-between in mediating disputes with rogues, undesirables and sentient monsters, especially in Skullport where she kept an alias identity in the form of Irusyl Eraneth. She enjoyed pretending to be other people and often went to parties magically transformed as someone else where she would learn something of what it was to be that person and occasionally discover interesting information. When that wasn't an option, she sometimes became someone else simply to enjoy a good tavern brawl. She also transformed herself into a rat on occasion to keep an eye on the sewers. Laeral was infuriated by magic-users who employed their power to deceive and exert baleful influence over others. She disliked doppelgangers and slave-owners. Laeral was especially conscious of personal security. Even when in the most revealing of gowns, she always managed to secrete several daggers on her person. Activities Laeral spent most of her day instructing and looking after her partner's wizard apprentices, most of whom were too intimidated or overawed by their master to actually learn from him. She also maintained Blackstaff Tower, keeping it clean as well as ensuring its wards and stores were maintained. She also spent much of the day meeting with friends, allies and even strangers who wanted to speak with her. The rest of her time was spent coordinating the efforts of the Harpers (until the Harper Schism), carrying out duties for the Lords' Alliance, and acting as a spy for the Lords of Waterdeep both in the city and in Skullport as Irusyl (she also kept constant watch on any of Khelben's apprentices who left Blackstaff Tower to ensure that no treachery was afoot). Her free time was spent either studying spells, exploring other planes, attending parties, shopping for clothes (which she refused to haggle over) or alone with her consort Khelben. Though she did not need to sleep, she insisted on being left alone for her 'highsun nap', during which time she did as she pleased without the constraints of her hectic schedule. Also, if, for some reason, she was unable to perform some of her more mundane daily tasks, she could call upon a long list of trusted waterdhavian ladies (some of whom were powerful nobles) to do them for her. Goals Apart from attending to her duties, Laeral held as her objectives the addition of Cormyr, Amn, Westgate and Luskan to the Lords' Alliance. She also made efforts to remove Zhentarim influence from the Sword Coast and the North. Her ultimate goal however, was to unite all thinking races, be they dwarves, elves, humans or orcs in a goodly purpose. Family Laeral was one of seven female spellcasters, born to the ranger Dornal Silverhand and his wife Elué (with the exception of Qilué Veladorn who, due to divine intervention, was drow). Collectively they were known as the Seven Sisters. She had three children, a girl named Maura, conceived by Laeral during her time under the influence of the Crown of Horns by an unknown father. Maura was in love with the Crown Prince of Evermeet, Lamruil. She also had twins, a boy and a girl, fathered by her consort and fellow Chosen Khelben shortly before his death. Possessions When Laeral became a Chosen, Mystra gifted Laeral with special power over magic items. As such, Laeral created many magic items in her lifetime. Notable and oft-copied examples include a magic steel shield that grants the wielder spell resistance, and shields of this type were subsequently named Laeral's spell shield. Although there is a type of magic armor called Laeral's storm armor, it is not clear what role Laeral had in its development. Laeral ceased her prolific creation of magical items after she was freed from the Crown of Horns. Laeral collected beautiful dresses and shoes. She liked to wear them to social occasions but didn't care if they were soiled or ruined while she wore them. Laeral also particularly valued hand-sized ornaments depicting frogs, snails and toads. The pride of her collection was a set of jewels carved into the shape of snails and frogs that magically orbited her bedside table. Skills and Abilities In addition to the normal abilities of a Chosen of Mystra, Laeral had given herself the permanent benefit of wearing a ring of fire resistance. As one of the most prolific magic item creators in recorded history, Laeral was particularly adept at determining the abilities of magic items and could potentially do so merely by holding one in her hand without activating it. She also hid a gift granted to her by Mystra to deactivate or cause malfunctions in magical items that touched her. References Sources * Category:Rangers Category:Sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Females Category:Illuskans Category:Humans Category:Worshipers of Mystra Category:The Seven Sisters Category:Arunsun family Category:Members of the Nine Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Members of the Moonstars Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Rhymanthiin Category:Inhabitants of the High Moor Category:Inhabitants of the Western Heartlands Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants